1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable, and more particularly to a cable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a conventional cable terminal 60, which has a base 61, an outer member 62 and an engaging member 63. The base 61 is a round tube fitted to the cable. The outer member 62 is a hexagonal tube with a round hole and on a sidewall of the hole is a thread 621. An end of the outer member 62 is rested on an end of the base 61. The engaging member 63, which is a round tube, is inserted into both of the base 61 and the outer member 62 and has a protrusion 631 at an end thereof to stop the outer member 62. The engaging member 63 has an end in the base 61 inserted into a cable between an insulating layer and an isolating layer (not shown). In connection with an electric product, such as television, the outer member 61 is turned to tighten or loose the terminal.
However, the base 61 is round and the terminal 60 is small that user has to use tool, such as pliers or wrench, to hold the outer member 62 and exerts the engaging member 63 into the cable. But the outer member 62 is free for rotation, such that it is hard to be held, even the tool is applied. The work of engaging the conventional terminal 60 with the cable is a hard job.